


waiting to knock

by sevedra



Series: Portraits of Recovery [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-The Avengers: Infinity War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra
Summary: The Asset,no, no,Buckypaused outside the lab. He just had to knock.





	waiting to knock

The Asset, _no_ , no, _Bucky_ paused outside the lab. Stark's workshop had floor to ceiling windows as the wall connecting to the compound. The Rogue Avengers had only been back in the compound for four weeks. The imminent arrival of Thanos had sped the process of returning them to the States. The Accords had been shelved for the time being and the UN had stated a plan to revisit the negotiations once the world was safe again. The Asset, no, _Bucky_ had read The Accords and was still undecided whether he'd sign. There were amendments still to be made that would make him more comfortable, but he thought the concept was sound. He was willing to reserve judgment on The Accords until after they'd dealt with Thanos.

So, The Asset, Bucky, _Bucky_ was waiting outside the door; watching Stark. Stark was obviously working. Blue holograms were open and shifting everywhere. Bucky hadn't yet been inside the workshop. This was his third trip to try. He'd was determined to make it this time; all the way into the room, and onto a stool. The Wakandans had replaced the lost arm, but it still needed to be checked over for a few more months before it could be considered a complete success. It didn't hurt. It worked fine. He didn't really need to go in the shop and let Stark check the calibrations and connections. Not really. It was suggested, but he had discretion. King T'Challa believed that Stark would care for the arm more than competently. Stark had made it clear that he was available to look over the arm. Steve was worried Stark would sabotage it in revenge. Steve was a mother hen, and probably paranoid.

Stark had spoken to The Asset, no, to _Bucky_ , when they'd arrived. He'd apologized for attacking him. He'd made it clear that outside the heat of the moment, he understood perfectly that The Asset, that _Bucky_ wasn't responsible. Bucky had also apologized. Bucky. He was _Bucky_. The lingering mindset from being in cryo didn't make him The Asset. He had worked hard after Project Insight. He'd found himself. His lost sense of who he was underneath The Asset, had been hard won. He wouldn't let that go now. He could recall, vividly, dozens of faces of missions. People seen through his rifle scope. People seen up close and personal. People he'd killed. Both from a distance and from nearer than arm's length. He saw Howard's and Maria's faces every night lying in bed in the compound. Lying restlessly under Stark's roof; dreaming of Stark's parents. All the apologies in the world couldn't turn off the endless parade of faces. The Winter Soldier would never sleep easily.

Those faces had kept him away from Stark. Even knowing King T'Challa wanted the arm serviced and inspected, Bucky kept stopping at the door. All he had to do was let Stark know he was here. Let Stark know that he was ready; that he trusted Stark to be true to his word about not holding a grudge. And he did trust Stark. At the very least, he trusted Stark to treat the arm like the advanced tech that it was. But he also trusted Stark to treat him like the PTSD riddled former POW that he was.

He just had to knock.

Breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly, Bucky raised his metal hand and rapped twice.


End file.
